Talk:Witch Hunt
Now is it me, or... ...does the background for the Witch Hunt poster bear a striking resemblance to that of the Dragonbone Wastes from Awakening? Mauvegroove (talk) 18:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) planning i think morrigan knows that you will search for her and that is why she has come to ferelden in the first place she either wants you to find her so she can kill you or she has something planned. Mirror Seems to me based on the trailer that the Dalish Elf Origin Grey Warden will have special dialouge. Since both Witch Hunt and the Dalish Elf Origin both involve very similar mirrors. --Revan's Exile (talk) 17:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Released for the PC Witch Hunt is out for the PC, but as of now only available through the in-game store.--John117XL (talk) 18:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Damn that ending is bugged. We'll have to do a whole article on scenarios, 95% of them having the same effect: Morrigan simply doesn't aknowledge you having allowed her to do the Dark Ritual. Stubborn woman... Prismvg (talk) 23:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Delayed for Xbox? So I'm gathering I'm not the only one who still can't download it on my Xbox? UPDATE: Was able to download it a couple hours after posting this. PS3 I cannot get it to show up in my playstation store either. I have tried for like 3 hours now. Any word on if it is delayed in certain areas or something? What should I do? (talk) 00:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC)DrinkySmurf Old God Baby I just finished it, had to wait until after work. I always do 2 playthroughs minimum with the DLC once as the Orlesian Warden and my imported Warden. Working on getting the imported Warden up to the Witch Hunt DLC but not quite there. If you don't import there is no mention of the OGB but what if you import and did the Dark Ritual does she have the baby with her? It would be born by this point since it is a year after the conception. --Revan's Exile (talk) 05:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Anyhow, you don't get to see the baby. Vegnas (talk) 17:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It's more than a year if playing from GoA -- (talk) 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep - the Archdemon dies, baby is conceived in the same night->6 months pass->Awakening happens->2 years pass (Golems of Amgarrak happens sometime in those 2 years)->Witch Hunt happens->the child is currently 1 year and 9 months old in WH (see http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/9564/whtimeline.jpg for the proof that WH happens 2 years after Awakening ) PC I'm playing on PC and the DLC is not bugged for me. She acknowledges the dark ritual just fine. I imported my save from GoA.(Origins>Awakening>GoA) And I have the Origins epilogue.(The one with the ring) Lack of Autsace Is it just me or is the lack of autosave after the ending is Bioware telling you "BTW, this DLC won't matter in DA2"? The same thing occurred to me... I was really hoping for a Morrigan+Warden mention in DA2, or a comeback in DA3... Btw can someone make a thread about this in the DA forum I'm really interested in what the devs have to say about this. And post the link here. :) It's a bug being worked on. See here Ending What is the gift she said she left? -- I thought that, I think it should be addressed on the bioware forums. If it turns out it doesn't matter I will be disappointed! :The gift was the elven book and all those scrolls I guess she surmised you came for, even if partially, by your mage and dalish companions. Vegnas (talk) 17:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I think this has to do with that Witchcraft DLC that is bundled together with Witch Hunt. I would guess it's an additional specialization for mages, but I really didn't have the time to test it out yet. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 22:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) "Harry Potter" I am nearly completely certain that the circle mages, in reference to keeping a pet owl, were referring to Merlin and his pet owl, Archimedes. - Maybe, but you can also overhear a conversation with something along the lines of "What kind of self respecting mage would use a WAND?" I guess that could still apply to either, though. - If I recall the wand comment isn't a conversation but is instead some graffiti in one of the books on Magic weapons. I'm the one who initially added the Harry Potter thing, its just what popped to mind as I was playing it. Harry Potter is more mainstream than the Sword in the Stone, I think, so it's probably safe to say HP. Plus, I wouldn't call Archimedes a pet, as such - more a companion ~ Seraph I was thinking more like The Once and Future King version of Merlin, wherein Archimedes is very much a pet. Endings Damn, it was dissapointing( New dialogs are good, library is quite ammusing but.. Blah-blah, hello friend, nice to see you, child is OK, sorry I have to go. BTW, beware of Flemeth, chao! And this is the glorious ending for DAO!? Not even showing the present or telling the story of my Warden! Is there any other positive ending (if she ackowleges the ritual)? I prepared to kill my new companions protecting her or something like this at least. By the way. I looked through my codex and it said, that Isolde was killed in a ritual and some other things which did not fit my walkthrough. They are simply not important for DA2 or is this a bug? And again, may be this is not a good place to start this conversation but did anyone actualy like this DLC? (Alexal (talk) 13:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) It was rather poor, reviews slammed it, but hardcore dao fans like myself can still find some enjoyable elements in it. Good news is that developers are coming up with a fix for that dark-ritual-not-aknowledged stuff, rather soon I'd say. Hope it works. Prismvg (talk) 14:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I was happy untill the moment I realised it ends. No comming with her, now answers about what she is up to and nothing about the future of my Warden. If it is the final DLC, there should be an epilogue or something.. The beggining of the DLC is great and the mage tower in its glory is very enjoable. Morrigan just looked weak. There was no reason to chase her because nothing changed after this final chit-chat( It all ended with returning of a book wich I don't even care about. I killed paragons, keepers, archdeamon, architect, became a queen, burned the whole city and rebuilt wardens in Ferelden. I went all the ways to find immortality or cure from warden taint. And my final act is getting some scrolls of great interest?! It is simply not satisfying.Alexal (talk) 14:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I can see your point here. In my opinion, female wardens definitely have some unpalatable things happen to them. For example, as a female warden, there is no way that you can have a happy ending with Alistair unless he does the ritual with Morrigan, thus tainting your relationship. And the fact that only the male warden gets to go through the mirror with Morrigan... well that's just unfair. By contrast, from a male warden's perspective, I found the ending quite satisfying, as it does potentially involve my warden and Morrigan gaining some pretty fantastic powers. It's just really the only ending I would ever want to have for the male warden. (talk) 22:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I added some text actually explaining what Morrigan says in the spoiler section. I hope you keep it. Also, just to chime in, I enjoyed the DLC in that it allowed me to give a proper sendoff to my Warden... off to Arlathan, the Black City, or some other exotic destination with his love... together at last, the way it was meant to be (sorry Leliana... I wish you could have come along too, but Morrigan would never stand for it). This to me finally provided the satisfying ending I was looking for for the story of my Warden... knowing that he will never actually return to game play, it would have been a poor thing to think of him endlessly adventuring and not knowing what would actually happen to him. In this manner, he receives something more resembling an ending and a proper sendoff (I'm assuming something terrible and transformative happens to them when they get to the other side). (talk) 07:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to join her if you are a female warden, a friend and completed dark ritual? Alexal (talk) 08:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) So how does the conversation go if you import an Orlesian Warden? "Hi, my name is... How are you?" I don't see it in the article, or anywhere for that matter. Prismvg (talk) 16:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I just started a game as an Orlesian Warden. Like five mintues in there's noticeable codex and dialogue differences. Would upload them, but... where? ~ Seraph :For now you can create a subsection under Overview, title it something along the lines of "Orlesian Warden vs Imported Warden" or some such. It will probably get moved and reorganized with the rest of the overview down the road when the overview gets moved to the In Search of Morrigan main quest page. Nevertheless you can lay things out in a new subsection under Overview for now (unless you want to take the initiative and set up the page for the main quest yourself :). -Vim- (talk) 12:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Time line On the official Bioware site for WH it just states "Nearly a year has passed since the Archdemon's death, and word has reached the Wardens that Morrigan has returned to Ferelden. She has been sighted in the southern wilderness where she was first encountered." So just her sighting, it doesn't state if the Warden went immediately after her. Imho it should be saying more than two and half years on the main page because of the following time line: The Archdemon dies (if the DR is performed the baby is conceived) 6 months pass Awakening happens 2 years pass (Golems of Amgarrak happens sometime in those 2 years) Witch Hunt happens (if the DR happened the child is at minimum 1 year and 9 months old in WH, depending how long the events of Awakening span) In Witch Hunt the description of Vigil's Keep clearly states that is has been two years after the Mother attacked. Further proof is the description of Denerim, stating is has been "years" (badly worded to describe two and a half years imho, but ok) since the Archdemon died. What happens if your Warden is Dalish? Is there any recognition that you came from the tribe which has the shard of the mirror? In the conversation with Finn and Ariane in the library, the Dalish origin story will be mentioned at several points, and you will be given the opportunity to tell of your part in it or to stay silent, as a Dalish Warden. One of these choices will trigger a conversation at the broken Eluvian about your experiences there, but I haven't confirmed the choice. (I think it is if you say you've seen such a mirror before, and then mention that your friend Tamlen died as a result of it.)--Lyssabits (talk) 01:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The short answer is yes the story gives recognition to the Dalish Elf story. Your relationship with Ariane is on better grounds. She is less hostile and less afraid of the dog when you meet her. You get to say something about your part in the mirror story and the loss of your friend. These are small things that you might not notice. Also if you are a mage, human or elf, you get to say something about the statue in the basement.--Diosprometheus (talk) 06:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Section "The book 'Spirit Healers through the Ages' may be a reference to the Harry Potter series of books where a book 'Hogwarts through the Ages' is mentioned numerous times." Seriously?! I've seen some reaches in the trivia sections of other pages, but this is just ridiculous. Because the book has "though the ages" in the title it's a reference to Harry Potter? There are so many books with "through the ages" in the title (I have no less than 3 on my bookshelf right now) that the statement cannot be true; the reference would be too vague to qualify as an allusion. Given the context, it could be. Seeing many of the other book titles are humorous, and that there are other references to fictional characters. Not that I care either way mind you ;) Noteable items are NOT quest related Someone has added that the items are tied to the certain quests and are unlocked in new or existing games by completing said quests - that's incorrect as the items are not rewards for any of the Witch Hunt quests - they are fixed loot. The items are unlocked when you get the final achievement. That section should be changed. Vigilance Issue As one of the most powerful weapons in the game, my Warden made extensive use of the sword Vigilance throughout the end of Awakenings, GoA and Witch Hunt, and proceeded to follow Morrigan through the mirror. It occurred to me later however that this massively conflicts with the Awakenings epilogue, in which its stated that the sword is eventually stolen by the Antivan Crows. Now, I seriously doubt that the Crows have operatives in the mysterious realm where Morrigan is off to, so whats the answer? I know this is undoubtedly a simple oversight on the behalf of the developers, but some people could use this as evidence to support a canonical ending, wherein the warden stays behind and the sword eventually stolen Bel3338 (talk) 22:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :There's nothing in the Epilogue that says when it is stolen. So even if the Warden does enter the Eluvian with Morrigan, it could very well be stolen later. It is, after all, unlikely that they'll stay at the other side forever. I don't know if there's something to stop the crows from following them through the Eluvian (haven't played this DLC yet, but spoilers are always a danger here on the wiki), and nick the sword from the Warden. But if there isn’t then that’s an option too, as treasure hunters will go just about every ware for loot. ::In my epilogue it said Antivan Crows stole it. I was also told the keep fell, everyone died, but then they all lived and went on to great things. Scary that people have such hollow lives they need to argue over what happens in a pretend world. Weapon Tiers I notice that the Dragonbone Cleaver and The Sorrows of Arlathan are listed as tier 7 weapons, but they were tier 9 both when I got them in witch hunt and when I started an awakening game with the original save file I used to load for witch hunt. However, when I went back to my post-epilogue save from origins and checked, they were tier 7. So is it that if you go forward to awakening they are tier 9, but if you go back to origins they are tier 7? I'm not sure I understand you correctly, but 7 is maximum tier in original game, so it is ok that they are tier 7 there. And in addon and DLC they were just rebalanced. Alexal (talk) 07:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Song of Ice and Fire Could somebody mind pointing out the similarities between this game and the book series, "Song of Ice and Fire"? Aside from the dead coming back to life, I see no similarities. And to be honest, zombies are a pretty wide reference. That's like saying this game is referencing Resident Evil. The book series does not reference dwarves, elves (slaves or otherwise), abominations, templars, or Darkspawn (the closest you'll find is "the Others", but those are the risen dead, not the corrupted spawn of humans/elves/dwarves). The others themselves are not risen dead, they are some form of malefic creature that has the power to bring back the dead. the Others themselves are more like Evil spirits. : The similarity is more in atmosphere rather than particular details - e.g. the Cousland origin is very much Martin style, with Rendon Howe as a parallel of Roose Bolton. Besides, the concept of Grey Wardens and the Night's Watch are quite similar. Ygrain (talk) 05:54, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Most Disappointing DLC in DA Universe I finally played as a Warden who did the Dark Ritual with Morrigan, going through Awakenings, GOA, and WH only to find out that she says I denied her. This is the most disappointing DA ever and the lowest Bioware has ever gotten with its buggy game. She says I denied her even though she acknowledges the child between the two. (Really really peeved about this one folks.) Dragon Age has had its ups and downs with me. God knows I have played it more times than it deserves but this one is an outrage. I was disappointed with most of the DLC including Awakenings who had no characters I would want to spend more than a minute with if I had a choice. Many of my Wardens just ignored the sad sacks in that one. That's not to say that there wasn't some good ideas in that game but it wasn't even close to being as good as the original game was. The Darkspawn Chronicles was a joke. Liliana’s song was okay except it is not the story she told the warden time after time. What can one say about GOA? Unless you know the trick to winning that one you are going to get your head handed to you time after time especially on the harder settings. Witch Hunt, however, ends up being the worst of the bunch simply because it failed to live up to expectations more so than the others.--Diosprometheus (talk) 06:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :The Dark Ritual denial bug was fixed in the 1.1 patch released on Monday. You can find Bioware's announcement along with a link to the download here. Aside from that, let me just say that I sympathize. The limited resources allocated to the DLC's markedly impacted their feel. You can literally feel where the corners were cut as you play. It really is a pity. Personally I'd have preferred one DLC every two months (instead of one every month) with each DLC getting twice as much developer time and resources. -Vim- (talk) 12:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank for your answer and your assistance for providing the link to the PC fix. I have installed it and will be checking it out. Unfortunately, there is still no fix for XBox and one has to wonder if there ever will be as Witch Hunt was the finale for DA which goes out more with a whimper than with a bang. I would have been willing to pay more for better DLC, most of which I bought for the extras for the original games after my initial disappointments. As it is, I have purchased everything available for both PC and XBox. I like the PC version better than XBox but it is much more buggy than XBox and annoying so I often find myself playing XBox instead of the PC where I don't have to worry about DLC suddenly disappearing from the game like I have had with the PC version time after time. I have fixed these problems with the PC more time than I care to remember and have added many of the stuff that was supposed to have been dropped but wasn't thanks to the tool-set and the mods. I did like almost all the DLC for Origins except for the fact that they were too short. Warden's Keep was essential for XBox users as it provided the only storage case in the game and is much better than the one for PC which is essentially a dump box as it has no individual dividers, something else that was disappointing in the PC game. It was, however, annoying that one had to keep going back to camp every time you wanted to change characters. It should have been more like RTO where you can change the characters at will provided you are not engaged in battle, and the fact that you can not import the neat weapons and armor from it into the other games was another disappointing adventure with DA. Despite my ragging on this game, it remains one of my all time favorites as each game is new to me because I can control the kind of characters the wardens can be and experiment with different weapons, spells, mods, cheats. Almost every time I have played it, and that is more than twenty times now, I have discovered something new in it. I still have not let Alistair take the final blow even though I let Anora chop his head off at least once and became best buds with horrible Loghain who put in a appearance in Awakenings right after the Crows tried to take my life. I will be playing DA again, as soon as I get over this disappointment, and get bored with some other game I thought I would like but found that I didn't like Alan Wake or Red Dead or Assassin’s Creed 2. DA with all its orphans and misfits was almost epic and has only gotten better since it was first released due to its DLC rewards.--Diosprometheus (talk) 15:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) DA2 Morrigan? So does this wrap up Morrigan's storyline completely so that it won't go into the future games? I haven't gotten the DLC, and in general my policy is not to get them because they are usually half assed and a waste of money (exception being Fallout 3 DLCs, which I just got GOTY edition for anyway). These DLCs all sound awful, and honestly Awakening was a rather horrible game too. At least for the DLCs I guess things carry over into the main game, but Awakenings was totally separate and very underwhelming. I was thinking of getting the Ultimate edition but I don't even know what it has. Can somebody give a complete plot overview for this game for those of us that don't have any faith in it? -- (talk) 14:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC)LoneWanderer101 :You know, I would have written a plot summary for you, had you asked politely. But since in general, my policy is not to indulge people who keep bitching about things they haven't even tried out (DA DLC) based on completely unrelated products, I'll let someone else do it. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) My stuff's gone? I imported my Warden from DAO and all my badass stuff of awesomeness is gone. Why? Some stuff you just can't import such as the stuff from Warden's Keep or Stone Prisoner. The stuff from RTO was once like this but I recently found that it now can be imported. Also there seems to be a certain randomness as to what is imported or not. What I would suggest when importing is to go to the camp after the game and do a save. Get gear you want from Warden's Keep or any of the other characters. Do a save and import that save. *It is just like Animal Farm around here these days--Diosprometheus (talk) 19:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Let's put some "canon" on this, shall we? So, after a complete play-through, I think you'll agree with me and we could start considering some as wrapped up, final, and therefore, canon... but I'll need your help anyway. Let's see: 1) Original campaign, Alistair made king, love relationship with Morrigan, Flemeth "killed" and Dark Promise for our Warden. (pretty much) '' ''2) Awakening, Warden turned Warden-Commander, king Alistair confirmed (no trace of Anora, Isolde's sacrifice canon? Weird Codex entry said she died but I saved her) (Saved city or saved keep?) Hills first, Marsh last. Mother killed. Now: Deal with the Architect? Darkspawn gone? Vigilance made? (Are we gonna actually see some Darkspawn in DA2?) Warden leaves Keep. Travels with Leliana again? (that's what happened in my play) 3) Golems of Amgarrak. Order of play confirmed via Codex entry made by Garavel. Havester killed (the only true rival my Arcane Warrior had in the entire game)... or so everyone thinks. Looks like the dwarves are gonna have a tough one killing all those Havesters... 4) Witch Hunt. Order of play confirmed by appearance of Dragonbone Wastes, additional reference in the Warden's dialogue ("I've been there before" and such), and other reference made by Gregoir's replacement in the Tower ("As the Warden-Commander..." etc.). Morrigan found, Flemeth pretty much alive. Now: If Dark Promise is canon, there'll be no conflict between the Warden and Morrigan so, what happens? Does the Warden go with her or stays in Ferelden? The "import save" feature would take into account the decisions made by the player, buuut, it doesn't say anything about the Warden. And the Warden needs some closure as main character too so, leaving Ferelden with Morrigan could be considered canon? Ideas? Please share. Mistakes? Please correct. Suggestions? Please make. Theories about what's an Antivan Milk Sandwhich? Please, don't. I do know what a Japanese Milk Sandwich is, and it's gross. I just hope the devs will cover the holes between Ultimate and DA2. Not with a comic or a book, just "telling us". And now, my very own personal doubt: Who are those figures with the "Black Eye" feared by the "people in robes"? Tevinter Magisters were badass, but if they feared those guys, well... I just keep watching DA2's trailer and managed to see some disturbing guys (or girls? Some breasts there) in black robes... --Dairydian (talk) 10:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC)